<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Six-Word Memoir: Kathryn &amp; Chakotay #1 by KatLoveFanFic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078231">Six-Word Memoir: Kathryn &amp; Chakotay #1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLoveFanFic/pseuds/KatLoveFanFic'>KatLoveFanFic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Janeway/Chakotay &amp; Co. Six-Word Memoirs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLoveFanFic/pseuds/KatLoveFanFic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn &amp; Chakotay's first six-word memoir</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay &amp; Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Janeway/Chakotay &amp; Co. Six-Word Memoirs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Six-Word Memoir: Kathryn &amp; Chakotay #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Kathryn &amp; Chakotay Six-Word Memoir #1</span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Their love set the heavens ablaze."</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn't resist this one. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>